


Odpowiedzi

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Drabble, Electricity, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pairingi w tle, Physics
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Scott i Derek zarażają się szaleństwem od swoich partnerówPrompt 91. OdpowiedziTekst "Z miłość do fizyki!"





	Odpowiedzi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Scott był przyzwyczajony do dziwnych widoków, zwłaszcza ostatnimi czasy. Jednak jako jeden z elementów stałych przyjmował złowieszczy i zastraszający wygląd Dereka Hale'a. Tak po prostu musiało być i koniec. Jednak jego światopogląd runął tego ranka po raz kolejny.  
\- Derek, co ci się jasnej cholery stało? - Scott patrzył na alfę z przestrachem w oczach. Każdy włos na jego ciele zdawał się być wyprostowany i nastroszony w innym kierunku. To nie było do końca normalne.  
\- Twoja dziewczyna się stała, no i Stiles oczywiście. Wczoraj przeprowadzali kolejne eksperymenty – wyznał ze znużeniem.  
\- Co tym razem? I nie mów, że im w tym pomagałeś.  
\- Nie, sprawdzali przyciąganie naelektryzowanych rzeczy. Kira elektryzowała, Stiles podstawiał jej kolejne rzeczy i zapisywał wyniki – wyjaśnił.  
\- Okej, to nie brzmi tak źle, ale nadal nie tłumaczy twojego wyglądu. - Scott wciąż nie do końca to rozumiał.  
\- Na Kirę nie działa naelektryzowanie, ale na tego idiotę już tak. A spanie z nim w jednym łóżku nie było dobrym pomysłem, musiałem się tym od niego zarazić – westchnął.  
\- Pewnie część elektronów przeszła na ciebie – pokiwał ze zrozumieniem McCall.  
\- Zapewne. Następnym razem ubiorę się w metal, on nie wyizoluje – dodał Hale.  
Nagle spojrzeli na siebie z szokiem i jęknęli. Co też ich partnerzy z nimi robili...


End file.
